


Code Miraculous

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Category: Code Geass, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly Lelouch, Lelouch takes the butterfly effect way too seriously, Other, Other tags to be added, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Lelouch just had a busy day.Because he decided to help a truck driver who crashed into a wall, he ended up in the Shinjuku ghetto, with a mysterious woman, all after having met up with an old childhood friend who had later been shot.But of course he also found a weird piece of purple jewelry. And of course it wasn't anything normal.How more quickly would his plans advance if he also has a miraculous on his side?
Kudos: 12





	Code Miraculous

If someone walked up to him two hours ago, and said that in two hours he would be running down an old subway route alongside a woman in a container which supposedly contained chemical weapons, before reuniting with a childhood friend who just died in front of him, all after getting stuck in a truck apparently steered by terrorists, who also had a Knightmare with them… he would’ve thought they were insane.

But here he is, having done all of that, and is now running down the old subway route. Well, running was a strong word for it, he never was a fan of the physical stuff. Still, this was the only way out of the ruined city. He needed to escape.

He saw something ahead of him. It sparkled, which was strange. Despite the fact he was currently likely being pursued, he went to investigate the oddity. As he got closer, it turned out to be a gemstone of some sort, with four silver prongs attached to it, almost looking like a butterfly. It looked far too fancy for something in the Shinjuku ghetto, so he picked it up and slid it in his pocket. It felt unnaturally heavy for such a small piece of jewelry, but at least it looked nice. He’s not an expert at appraising things, but who knows? Maybe it could be valuable.

Lelouch flopped down in his bed, exhausted. Of course this all spiraled out of control, and he ended up helping a resistance group, and nearly died to a custom model Knightmare (Seriously, what the hell was that new white Knightmare? It’s insane) but at least he had some new information. Cornelia and Schneizel knew more about his mother’s death, so at least he has that one lead.

He went to roll over, but the piece of jewelry in his pocket cut into his thigh when he did it. Oh right, this thing. He took it out of his pocket. There was something strange about it, it sort of felt like the energy of the green-haired girl, but  _ different. _ Still, there was something about this sort-of butterfly-shaped brooch that felt important.

Eh, it’s probably just his imagination. Attaching strange feelings to an  _ object _ of all things? He needs some rest, it’s been a long day. That’s when the weird brooch glowed purple, the silver things on the side disappeared, and then there was a weird purple thing floating in front of him. It had antennae and butterfly wings, and a large head with similarly large purple eyes. What the hell is this thing?

He couldn’t help but yell out in surprise at this… creature appearing out of nowhere. “Eeaah! What-what are you?”

What was he doing? Talking to some weird floaty thing? Is he crazy?

“My name is Nooroo, and I’m a Kwami.” The purple vaguely butterfly-looking thing said, and was Geass messing with his head? Because there’s no way that this thing is in any sense real. But the butterfly-thing-Kwami-whatever, was just sitting there, hovering in midair.

“Am I hallucinating? You can’t be real.” He said, rubbing his eyes, then pinching his arm, then slapping his cheek. It stung. The self-described Kwami was still there, hovering in the air. What does he do now? This is not what he was expecting  _ at all _ when he picked up this random piece of jewelry in the middle of a ghetto.

Alright, Lelouch, you can handle unusual situations, that’s how you contacted the rebel leadership, and got some useful information for the future. So look at the information provided. A Kwami, who’s apparently called Nooroo, just came out of the once-butterfly-shaped piece of jewelry (which was now just a purple gem, so where did the four silver prongs go?), and seemed friendly. That’s the sum total of his knowledge. His best move right now is talking, so that’s what his move is going to be.   
“Alright, Nooroo, what do you want? Do you want to make a contract as well?” He wanted to start by addressing that point. If this thing was offering something, like the proverbial genie in the lamp, it would most certainly come with a price.

“A contract? No, I don’t do that.” The Kwami replied, floating around lazily. “I’m just here to help you, Master.”

“You can just call me Lelouch, I don’t feel comfortable with you calling me master.” Ever since he left the homeland, he felt a bit unsettled with being called anything formal. Master was out of the question.

“Ok, Lelouch, I can call you that if you want. Now, do you have any grapes or wine? It’s my favorite food, and I’ll explain why later.” Nooroo said.

“Alright, I can get you that. Not a problem.”

Sure he’d have to sneak downstairs, but it’s nothing he hasn’t done before. And grapes? That should be easy enough.

Sneaking downstairs was easy, he just had to avoid the forth, sixteenth, and twenty-second steps on the wooden stairs down, and walk near the wall just to be safe on the rest of the stairs. One of the best alarm systems in the world, old wooden stairs. He stepped down with careful steps, socked feet barely making a sound. 

This staircase opened out in the green living room, which was right next to the kitchen, which was where there was a bunch of red grapes. Perfect. It was a simple matter to retrieve the grapes and bring them back to his room, where Nooroo was exploring.

“Oh, sorry Ma-Lelouch, I just haven’t been awake in so long, I don’t know what any of this stuff is.” Nooroo exclaimed, surprised at getting caught.

“Exactly how long have you been… asleep?” He asked, a little curious. He’d probably have to fill in the Kwami about quite a bit.

“About a century I think, it’s hard to tell.”

Well this made things different. A lot has changed in the world in the past century.

“Alright then, I’ll tell you the relevant bits.”

And he went on to explain the Britannian Empire, Area 11, and the current state of the world. He held off on explaining the more confidential details of his life to Nooroo, because he couldn’t trust the Kwami just yet.

“Do you want to fight against this Britannia?” Nooroo asked when he had finished his explanation. “Because I can grant you powers!”

Well this wouldn’t be the first time he’d been offered powers. It’s the second time today in fact. He held the grapes in front of him, and the Kwami hesitated before eating them one at a time. It was almost like they disappeared, the tiny creature’s body unchanging as it ate the grapes. Maybe it really was magical.

“You can grant me powers? Is there some contract I need to fulfill?” Was this going to be like getting his Geass from the green-haired girl? He hadn’t seen any sort of visions, but that part could be coming up soon enough.

“Not at all! I just need you to give me grapes so you can use the powers I give you.”

“So what are the powers you grant me?” He asked, getting a bit annoyed. It was time to get to the point, he didn’t need to waste any more time. 

“While transformed, your physical attributes are increased dramatically, giving you enhanced strength, speed, and durability, and you’ll have a costume. But you also have a special power that allows you to create Champions, by empowering butterflies. Since you’re not an adult yet, you can only have a champion for five minutes.”

Great. Another power he had access to with a major restriction. Control someone, but only once. Empower someone, but only for five minutes. But he can’t really complain, it’s a power upgrade and a costume rolled into one. His plan can advance faster than he had ever planned. But there’s one thing on his mind that bothered him. Surely Nooroo can’t be the only one?

“Are there other miraculouses? I can’t imagine you’re the only one.” He asked, twisting the purple gem between his fingers.

“I don’t sense any of the other miraculouses active, although that could just be them not being active. Last time I remembered, there were dozens!” Nooroo replied, sounding a bit sad at that fact.

He’ll worry about the other miraculouses later. If all, or even most of them, were as powerful as the one he had, then there might be a problem. 

“What is the most powerful miraculous?” He asked Nooroo. If he could find the most powerful miraculous or combination of miraculouses, his plans could advance even more rapidly. This… miraculous was certainly an excellent tool he could use in the future. (If Nooroo was telling the truth, he didn’t need a costume, but he was still going to have someone make one, just in case.)

“The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses. If you combine them together, you can get one wish.” Nooroo said, after a pause that was a bit too long.

“I’ll collect as many of these miraculouses as I can. But for now, I want to see this costume. Can I make a few requests for the costume?” He asked.

“Alright.” Nooroo said, a bit disappointed. “What are you going to do with the miraculous?”

And Nooroo had just asked the million-pound question. As much as he disliked the idea, he had tested his Geass on animals, and it had worked just the same, so it should most likely work on the Kwami.

But first, he could probably try asking.

“Can I trust you with a secret, Nooroo? Can you not talk or reveal yourself to anyone?” He asked. If the Kwami said no he was going to order him to do so with Geass.

“Yes, I can do that.” Nooroo said. “So what’s your plans with the butterfly miraculous?”

“Obliterate Britannia.”

Nooroo looked at him questioningly.

“It’s a long and… personal story that I’ll probably tell you later, but not now. Let’s get back to the costume.” He grabbed a sketch he had made of his costume (He had already planned to burn the sketch after he presented it to the designer), and showed it to Nooroo. “Also, If you could make it so a section over my left eye can open so I can safely use my Geass.”

He watched as Nooroo looked over the design, and then placed it down. “I think I can do something similar to this.” The Kwami replied.

“Alright then, no sense in delaying this. Nooroo, wings rise.” He felt stupid saying the ‘Transformation phrase’, but he felt a jolt of energy go through him, and he got similar visions to when he received his Geass, except it showed the entirety of what Nooroo had gone through, including a temple that looked like it was somewhere in the Chinese Federation, a creature ravaging it, and a figure running out of the temple holding a box. Then a flash of darkness, then someone picked up the butterfly miraculous in Shinjuku. Himself.

After that, he stood up. He felt stronger than he had ever felt. It was sort of a strange feeling. He had a mirror in his room, so he got to see what the transformation looked like. Hopefully Nooroo wasn’t lying and he didn’t look like a fashion disaster.

The first thing he noticed was how similar it was to his concept for his costume. Despite the helmet piece obscuring his entire face, he could see perfectly out of it. The helmet was nearly identical, save for more purple than he would’ve liked, but that’s inconsequential. As soon as he thought about seeing if the eye panel worked, there was a ripple along his vision and his left eye was revealed. Perfect. The helmet’s actual design was pretty much what he had drawn in general though.

There was a high-collared cape attached to the costume as well, a dark purple with silver trim exterior and a black interior. The remainder of the costume was a simple suit in dark purple and black, with the occasional silver trim thrown in. The miraculous had changed back to its original four-pronged version, and was used to secure the cape in place. All in all, a pretty good costume. This is certainly something he can work with.

Until he sees a white butterfly flying around his room. How did that thing get in? The windows were closed, and there had  _ never  _ been a bug problem before. Maybe it’s a side effect of the miraculous? After there was an increasing amount of these butterflies, he decided that this was probably because of the miraculous.

“Nooroo, wings fall.” He said, and a feeling like liquid poured off of him, and then Nooroo popped out. The costume had disappeared, as well as the butterflies. Looks like the butterflies really are a part of the transformation. Interesting.

He looked over to see that Nooroo was floating in the air looking confused. “I didn’t expect that to happen… so that’s where you got your Geass power from.”

Wait? Nooroo experienced the same thing he did? What had the Kwami seen?

“So what’s with the butterflies?” He asked, to hopefully divert the conversation away from that sort of thing.

“They’re a part of the transformation when you use the miraculous for good.” The kwami replied.

So his mission was objectively good, at least in the eyes of the Kwami. Well then, that’s as good of an endorsement as he’s ever going to receive.

“Alright, Nooroo. Well it’s probably going to be a little bit before I transform again, so be patient.”


End file.
